


they got nothing on you

by hitmyheart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmyheart/pseuds/hitmyheart
Summary: Mark loves Donghyuck. Everyone knows that. He knows everyone knows that, except Donghyuck.





	they got nothing on you

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm back with another oneshoot! i hope you guys will enjoy this one! <3

* * *

Mark loved Donghyuck.

It was a pretty much-established fact known by everyone who knew them. Mark had a list of _Reasons Why He Loves Donghyuck_—he wrote it on his secret diary, one that was hidden under his bed so no one could find it. There were currently 500 reasons on that list and they included things like;

_[14] He puts the sun to shame when he smiles _

_[20] He cooks for a full course meal because according to him bread and milk are snack _

_[46] He cuddles me to sleep when I’m feeling homesick _

_[55] He holds my hand in a tight grip_

_[65] He presses small kisses on my neck when we’re cuddling _

The list went on.

He also had a good reason why he shouldn’t tell Donghyuck about his feelings; he was a coward and he thought that telling the latter meant risking their friendship. He couldn’t afford that. So he settled with pining over him.

Mark had loved Donghyuck for as long as he remembered. So long that he actually couldn’t remember not loving him. It was part of him. It wasn’t love at first sight. It wasn’t as cliché as that, but that didn’t make it less beautiful. Mark had his fair share of crushes before he came to Seoul to pursue his dream. But Donghyuck was different. Loving him was as easy and natural as breathing. He didn’t really think about it, he just did.

* * *

“Are you all right?”

Mark let out a sigh. Yuta was the fifth person who asked him the same question in a span of an hour after Donghyuck declared to the whole group that he dated his schoolmate. The first one was Taeyong—it was obvious given the fact that he was the mom of the group. The latter gave him a sympathetic smile and offered to make him dinner. Meanwhile Doyoung looked like he was ready to rescue him—as if they were in a battleground of something. Jaehyun and Johnny were not as dramatic as them, but they voiced out their concern and told him that they would be there if he needed them.

“Yes, Yuta hyung. I’m perfectly fine.” He replied after a moment of loaded silence.

Yuta didn’t look convinced. “I don’t think so.”

Mark rolled his eyes at the older. Of course he wasn’t okay, not completely. Donghyuck had shown the picture of his first girlfriend and Mark had to admit that she was pretty. He’d seen her multiple times before when he walked Donghyuck to his class. She was petit, shorter than Donghyuck. Her eyes were big and her hair was long and black. And according to Donghyuck, she was the smartest girl in his class.

“It's not gonna last long,” Yuta stated. It sounded mean and that shouldn’t make Mark feel slightly better and relief, but they knew that it was the truth. Their job didn’t give them the luxury to date normally like other people. Unless they dated someone from the company or within the group. Like Jaehyun with Taeyong and Johnny with Ten.

“You can tell him anytime, you know. It would be so much easier.”

It would or it wouldn’t.

Mark couldn’t guarantee that and he always hated uncertainty. He won’t take a step forward if he wasn’t sure where it would lead him. He’d rather not do anything. Not now. Not anytime soon. Probably never.

“Same goes to you,” Mark retorted without a real heat, his eyes darting around the room where Doyoung was cooking in the kitchen with Taeyong and Donghyuck.

Yuta followed his gaze and sighed. “We're a coward indeed.”

Mark smiled. He was indeed a coward but that still didn’t stop him from loving Donghyuck.

* * *

_[77] He hugs me and kisses my cheek before my final stage in School Rapper _

_[80] He looks very cute and pretty when he wears my clothes _

_[97] He lets me hold his hand when he’s scared _

_[100] He reassures my mother that he’ll always be with me _

* * *

Yuta was right.

Donghyuck’s relationship with his girlfriend only lasted for two months. She couldn’t keep up with Donghyuck’s schedules and decided to end things. The first person to know was Mark. Donghyuck came to him and told him the truth but he didn’t seem sad at all—which was a good thing because Mark wouldn’t know what to do if the latter cried.

Contrary to what other people might think, Mark wasn’t entirely happy after hearing the news. He thought it was a pity that their relationship didn’t last long. He knew how hard it was for idols like them to date. He wasn’t very fond of the idea of Donghyuck with someone else but he thought it wasn’t really important. He just wanted to see him happy.

“Let's go take a walk.”

Donghyuck frowned. “Manager hyung will scold us if he knows we sneak out of the dorm.”

Mark rolled his eyes.

“Does that ever stop you before?”

They ended up walking around Han river for an hour. Donghyuck chased a dog, laughing with his entire face, his hair bouncing with the wind. He looked at Mark with his big round eyes—it was number one in Mark’s list of _Why He Loves Donghyuck: _Donghyuck's eyes. They were sparkling with life and burning with fire and Mark thought he’d never seen such beautiful eyes like that before.

They went to a small restaurant after that. Mark paid for the meal and he also bought ice cream for Donghyuck. They walked side by side on the empty street, enjoying the tranquil night. Donghyuck didn’t stop talking and Mark listened to him ranting about everything. It was stupid and ridiculous sometimes, funny and witty at times too. The latter had the ability to make him laugh out loud. He just had to open his mouth and Mark would laugh at whatever he said. His bandmates said he was whipped. He was indeed and he wasn’t going to deny it.

The manager knew they snuck out of the dorm and scolded them for being reckless. Mark thought it was worth the risks because he got to see Donghyuck smile again.

And for him, that was enough.

* * *

_[127] He scolds me for hours when I sprained my ankle but secretly cries in the bathroom after that—I know this because Doyoung hyung told me _

_[156] He pouts when someone dodges his hugs and kisses but never one to hold a grudge _

_[178] He laughs at my old, dry, lame jokes though we all know that they’re not funny at all _

_[201] He is annoying—annoyingly cute and adorable _

* * *

“Mark, do you think I look like a dog?”

Mark stopped writing the lyrics he’d been working on for hours now. He looked up and saw Donghyuck was sitting crossed-legged on his bed, wearing his hoodie again. His hair was so fluffy it made Mark’s fingers itch to touch, to feel it against his palm. It was insane how such small and mundane things about him could drive him crazy.

He was momentarily distracted and when he blinked, Donghyuck was pouting. His eyes dropped and he looked sad.

_Oh, no. _

“Who said that?”

“My classmate,” he said, sounding completely serious now. “He told me that I looked like his dog and I think he’s right, you know. I do look like an ugly dog.”

Mark frowned. Donghyuck was one of the most confident people he knew. The latter knew his strength and how to use them. But he was also a sixteen-year-old who had his moment of anxieties and insecurities.

“Do you think the same?”

“Yes,” Mark replied. Donghyuck’s face instantly fell and he quickly elaborated. “You do look like a puppy. But not ugly. Like Ruby and Rapunzel.”

“I don’t understand.”

Mark swallowed. It was easy to love him, to revolve around him, but that didn’t mean he had good self-control. Sometimes Mark’s mouth wanted to say something he knew he would definitely regret like “You’re so pretty I want to kiss you senseless” and “I will make you the happiest person if you date me” and “I want you to be mine and mine only”.

But Donghyuck looked so confused now. His head tilted a little, his eyes blinking slowly, and he did look like a cute puppy he’d seen on his Instagram feed and all he wanted to do right now was squish his cheeks.

Maybe, a little truth won’t hurt.

“I mean, you’re cute like a puppy,” he said, his cheeks burning. “So don’t worry too much. You look perfectly fine. At least, to me, yeah.”

It was silence after that.

Mark was fascinated with the way a blush slowly crept up Donghyuck's face, painting his cheeks. He looked beautiful. Breathtaking. He’d always been. His big bright smile almost blinding him and he fell in love with him all over again.

* * *

_[230] He gives his little sister a puppy as a birthday present _

_[251] He asks me to rub his tummy when he wants to be pampered _

_[297] When I’m on stage, I turn my head and I see him _

_[312] He smells like cinnamon rolls, sometimes like pine or ginger cookies. But generally, he smells like home and I feel like I’m home when I’m with him _

* * *

Mark's attraction to Donghyuck started with something simple and innocent. And then, along the way, it shifted to something deeper and dangerous. Mark wanted to do something to him—something intimate and inappropriate. Donghyuck didn’t only make his heart skip a beat just by looking at his beautiful smile. The latter sparked something inside of him; it was dark, strong, and uncontrollable. Very primal, raw, male, and territorial.

Donghyuck's presence could ground him but it also triggered something else that shut down every thought but the need to claim him. Mark wanted to touch him and paint his body like a blank canvas. He wanted to run his fingers against his skin and learn every curve of his body. He wanted to leave his mark, his territory. It was dangerous and overwhelming. The fire inside him burning and raging. It took him some time to tame the beast. But it would always be there, hidden at the deepest part of him.

When the group recorded Baby Don’t Like It, Mark knew all of his members—except Donghyuck—had an idea about his primal desire and he knew that they would never let him live after that.

Taeyong blushed and avoided his gaze during the recording despite writing lyrics similar to his. Doyoung looked traumatized meanwhile Taeil giggled like a female high-schooler. Apparently the latter thought that puppy love, teenager hormone, and cringy love songs were an amusing combination.

Later on, when other members listened to the song, they couldn’t stop teasing Mark. Jaehyun wriggled his eyebrows playfully. Johnny couldn’t stop calling him Shakespeare-wanna-be. Yuta pretended to look surprised and said, “When did you grow up?”.

Donghyuck came to him after the recording ended. His face flushed for a reason Mark didn’t know but there was mirth in his eyes as he scooted closer to Mark, invading his personal space like he always did.

“So, who’s the subject you’re talking about?”

_You. _

The answer was obvious. Even now, looking at Donghyuck made his blood rushed and his stomach knotted. His body temperature rose, especially in the center of his arousal. 

If only the latter knew that he was his subject. The one who set the burning desire deep inside him. Mark wanted so badly to break him into pieces and catch him when the latter fell apart in his arms.

“It's just an imagination.” he settled with a safe answer.

Mark swore he saw something flashed across Donghyuck's face. He’d never seen it before. It felt foreign and it sent tingles down his spines. But it was gone before Mark could decipher it.

* * *

_I like it when we get closer _

_When it gets risky _

_Only when you hold my hand _

_It feels like I have started _

_When I’m with you, danger seems like a good thing _

_Whether it’s the right or wrong answer _

_You decide for me girl _

_—Baby Don’t Like It— _

* * *

Mark didn’t date and the reasons were clear. His schedules were crazy and he was okay with that because the only person he wanted was Donghyuck.

Everyone knew that. He knew everyone knew that, except Donghyuck. But that didn’t stop them from bothering him.

“Mark, you can’t do this forever.”

Surprisingly, it was Taeyong who confronted him. If it were Yuta, Mark would definitely strangle the older. But Taeyong was very good at letting him do whatever he wanted and silently supported him. This was the very first time the leader confronted him and he couldn’t bring himself to act mean—Jaehyun would end him if the latter knew someone hurt his boyfriend. Not that it would happen anyway because no one could never be mean to an angel like Taeyong.

“What do you mean, hyung? I don’t understand,” he played dumb. Because it was easy like that and he’d been dodging confrontation like this.

Taeyong sighed. “Mark, this isn’t healthy. You should tell him.”

Mark bit the inside of his cheeks. He’d been thinking about it lately. Was it really worth the risks? He still didn’t have the answer and he knew he wouldn’t do it anytime soon but to ease Taeyong’s heart, he nodded.

“I’ll think about it, hyung.”

Taeyong smiled and Mark felt bad for lying to him.

“Good. Trust me. It’s worth the risks.”

Mark didn’t believe him but he smiled back so the latter dropped the subject. He’d never really entertain the thought of Donghyuck could possibly like him back. He hated getting his hopes up because he knew that Donghyuck could never reciprocate his feelings. But after his conversation with Taeyong, he couldn’t help but wonder.

Could it be?

* * *

_[355] He teaches me to laugh with my entire face _

_[367] He listens to my demos and never once forgets to compliment me _

_[381] He treats my family as if it’s his own family and he gets along with my brother better than I do _

_[393] He can easily finish my sentence and reads my mind as if he’s a mind reader _

* * *

Mark and Donghyuck fought from time to time but it never lasted more than a day. They bickered a lot but it was mostly playful. But this time, it was different.

Mark didn’t remember what exactly they were fighting about. One moment they were engaged in a heated argument and the next moment they ignored each other like a plague. They didn’t talk to each other but Donghyuck caught him changed the contact’s name on his phone from “beloved Donghyuck” to “hateful Donghyuck”. The latter did the same to him and made sure that he saw it too. What Donghyuck didn’t know was Mark changed his contact’s name back after an hour.

Their fight did not only affect their dynamic, but also the whole group. After three days of no sight of them making up with each other, everyone was worried.

Taeyong and Doyoung were fussing over it. They tried to talk to them, heart-to-heart, but they could be stubborn if they wanted to. Johnny and Jaehyun kept an eye on them and always ready to step up if the tension between them started getting unbearable. The rest of 127 members acted as if nothing happened but it was clear that their dynamic had strained because of the cold war between the maknaes.

Mark felt extremely bad for the Dreamies because he was currently having a promotion with them. Jaemin gave him stink eyes whenever he was around them. Renjun and Jeno were tired of trying to get them to talk. Jisung and Chenle were torn. They weren’t used of them ignoring each other for so long. Mark especially felt bad for the two babies because they were, in a way, had to take sides.

“If you don’t make up with Donghyuck, I swear to God I’ll lock you and him in a room until you guys talk.”

Mark knew from experience that angry Taeyong was a scary Taeyong. He didn’t doubt that the latter would definitely do that. He’s never said empty threats. But it still took Mark some time to let go of his pride and approached Donghyuck first. Honestly, he knew that it would be him who crumble first. He’s never learned how to stay mad at Donghyuck longer than necessary and it killed him for not talking to the letter for a whole week now.

Mark had made up his mind and he was so ready to get Donghyuck to talk to him, though the latter might throw something at his face—this was just him exaggerating because he knew that Donghyuck was never one into violence.

He stopped before Donghyuck’s shared room with Doyoung but didn’t get a chance to knock before the door was swung open all of sudden.

They looked at each other, both startled. Mark knew that from the look on Donghyuck’s face, the latter was planning to do the same thing. It was time for them to end the stupid fight. But he still said the apology first.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“I’m sorry too.” He replied.

A silence.

“We're so dumb.”

“We are indeed.” he said, “Do you want to get inside and play games? I still want to beat your ass in Mario Kart.”

Mark let out a scoff, but the smile on his face was growing bigger.

“You gotta try harder then.” 

A few hours later, when the other members came back to the dorm and found Mark and Donghyuck rolling around the floor, laughing and trying to beat each other, everyone cheered loudly. The distress was finally over. The members were happy. Mark and Donghyuck were happy as well.

Everything was back to normal after that.

* * *

_[404] He takes care of other members without them knowing _

_[424] He loves people fiercely and genuinely and he treats people equally _

_[452] He cries when Daisy gets killed in John Wick and proceed to plot a murder plan for Iosef—it’s ten times scarier than what John Wick did in the movie_

_[476] He thinks the most beautiful character in The Outsiders is Johnny Cade and he cries so hard when Johnny dies_

* * *

Mark loved Donghyuck so much it physically hurt him sometimes. He’s always loved him and would always love him. But there were times when he stopped and thought to himself, “Should I move on?”.

The thought was odd and weird because it wasn’t like he could get over him. He was pretty sure that it was impossible but he’d found a way to work around it. Maybe he should let Ten set him up on a date with someone else because he’d like to try to stop pinning for the rest of his life. He could get on with his life and told Donghyuck to ask the girl he’d been talking about out because he knew that he couldn’t.

Sometimes he thought that loving Donghyuck when he was sixteen was so much easier. He felt content just by looking at his face and staying by his side—as a friend, older brother, and also bandmate. But the urge to make him his grew stronger and stronger. It was getting harder to feel enough just by his friend.

Maybe it was the time for him to move on and try to go out more.

Or maybe not.

Because as soon as he entered his room, there was no sight of Doyoung. Instead, he found Donghyuck sitting on his bed with _the secret diary _on his lap.

He looked up and smiled. “I wondered why this was so thick and couldn’t help to read it because of the title.”

Mark was pretty sure that his face was as white as sheet right now and he might start hyperventilating anytime soon but he didn’t have time to because Donghyuck stood up, slowly approaching him.

“What’s this?” he asked rhetorically and if it wasn’t for the fact that Mark had loved him for years now, he would like to throw some snarky remarks that could possibly ruin the moment but he’s learned how to compose himself.

“That’s my diary,” he deadpanned, trying to the diary out of Donghyuck's hand but the latter gripped it harder. “You’re not supposed to find out about this.” 

“I’m the subject of this diary. I should be allowed to read this.”

“No, you’re not,” he replied dryly, not knowing how to handle the situation because Donghyuck didn’t seem angry or disgusted. He seemed completely composed and chill and that was confusing.

“So, you love me,” Donghyuck concluded, grinning like a child.

Suddenly Mark was torn between hitting him and running away, hiding from the rest of the world and never, ever coming back again. Or maybe he could kiss him senseless just like how he’d always wanted so he could tell him about his feelings without having to say it out loud.

“Yeah, that's what my notes stated.”

Donghyuck sighed. “Are you seriously not going to ask me out? Yuta hyung is right. You’re so dumb.”

Mark rolled his eyes at him.

“His opinion does not valid. He’s dumb too. He can’t even ask Doyoung hyung out. He has no rights to say that.”

“That’s not the point!”

“I know.”

Another silence.

Mark’s brain was trying to comprehend the situation, the conversation they were having, and then he was struck by a realization. The acceleration of his heartbeat was so sudden and he almost couldn’t breathe when he looked at Donghyuck again. His face softened and there was something in his eyes that Mark had never seen before.

“You—” he stopped, jaw dropping. “Did you—”

Donghyuck didn’t let him finish his sentence. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Mark’s. It was a feather-light touch and it was gone before Mark could properly taste it. He was too shocked to respond. He didn’t even close his eyes. He stared at Donghyuck like a complete idiot, dumbfounded.

Donghyuck grinned, his smile was teasing.

“You are so dumb but that’s fine because I love you just the way you are.”

There was a pause before Mark’s head jerked and this time, it was him who leaned forward first. His mouth was fast to find Donghyuck’s as he grabbed his thighs and hoisted him up, earning a surprised yelp from the latter. Suddenly their surrounding was a blur. Mark pushed Donghyuck against the wall and he kissed him eagerly, fiercely, and urgently—letting out all of the emotions he’d been holding in. He wanted him closer and deeper. He wanted him so, so bad.

Mark kissed him with everything that had been building inside of him; everything since he moved in Seoul and saw Donghyuck for the first time. Their kiss grew hotter and messier until they burst apart from breathlessness. Mark pulled away, smiling dizzily as he looked at Donghyuck's swollen lips. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Donghyuck's.

“I can’t believe I’m allowed to do that,” he said, sounding amazed at himself. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

Donghyuck let out an exasperated sigh. 

“You’re just so oblivious sometimes,” he whined. “All these times I’ve been dropping hints but you never caught them.”

Mark pulled away and looked at him, confused. “_What?_”

Donghyuck made a noise of disbelief and cupped Mark’s face in his hands, forcing him to look at him and only him.

“Mark Lee, you’re amazingly talented and capable of everything but sometimes you’re just so stupid and—“

“Can you stop with the insults already?”

“—shut up!” he glared at him. “What I wanted to say is, I love you, too. Yes, you heard me correctly. Now that we have established that, you can take me to your bed so we can have sexy time right now.”

Donghyuck wriggled his eyebrows and it didn’t look sexy at all. But the latter didn’t have to look sexy or wear sexy clothes for Mark to want him. Mark would still want him anyway. He would still love him in every kind of way. 

“So?” Donghyuck prompted.

“So why didn’t you just come to me sooner and tell me that you love me too? It would spare us both.”

Donghyuck whined, pouting like a child.

“Mark Lee!”

Mark laughed, playfully nudging his nose with his. “That’s what you get for being a brat.”

“You love this brat.”

“I do,” he replied, his voice softened. Both of them knew that it was the truth.

Donghyuck grinned again, looking so happy that Mark tried to kiss him again but missed and got the corner of his mouth instead. Donghyuck laughed.

“That’s what you get for being a tease.” he threw his words back at him, giggling. “I swear to God, if you don’t take me to your bed right now—“

Mark growled and silenced him with another kiss. He didn’t need to be told twice to comply.

* * *

Mark felt sticky, boneless, high, but he mostly felt happy. Extremely happy and warm like he hadn’t felt in years. He cradled Donghyuck against his side, running his fingers on his skin—from the base of his neck down his spine, lightly squeezing his bottoms. He kissed his eyes, the space between his eyebrows, his cute nose, his philtrum, his cheeks, his jaw, and took his time kissing him on the lips. He felt giddy, light-headed over the fact that from now on he was allowed to do that.

“This is the character development we’ve all been waiting to see.”

Mark rolled his eyes. “That’s bold coming from someone who spent the last few years pining too.”

Donghyuck pouted. “I shouldn’t have told you that. Now you’ll use that against me.”

Mark laughed and he leaned down to kiss his pout away—it still felt surreal for him to know that he could it whenever he wanted right now.

They fell asleep like that in the middle of the day; bodies pressed together and legs entangled.

Mark woke up a few hours later to an empty spot on his bed and no sight of Donghyuck in his room. It was a few moments later when he finally realized that there was a thick notebook next to his pillow with a note attached on the front. They read:

_To tell you the truth, I found your diary a few years ago. It was completely accidental and I’m sorry for not telling you this _

_But here’s what you don’t know_

_You’re not the only one who has been writing notes. So here are my secrets that I treasure the most _

_I’ll let you see them _

_Xoxo, _

_Donghyuck _

** _P.s. I love you too _ **

** _P.s.s. I know you love me. I know everyone knows you love me, and that includes me. _ **

* * *

**[Reasons Why I Love Mark Back]**

Here’s why.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_hitmyheart)   
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_hitmyheart)


End file.
